ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Kenyon
Chris Kenyon better known as just Kenyon, is an American Professional Wrestler. He currently wrestles on Xtreme Wrestling Association, for it's brand Vendetta. Kenyon is also known for his work in Yahoo Wrestling Sports Entertainment Y!(12th May 2009 - 24th June 2009) K-Dog joined a new up and coming e-fed called Y!, He would face 400 lbs Obi One in his first match but lost easily. K-Dog would rename as Krash and asked management for a clean slate, and to start again. But resulted in another squash match. Y! would put K-Dog as Y! General Manager where he made some big matches like Obi One vs Jason Grimshaw(YWSE Alumni), Dan The Man, X Divider & Praise Reverend, and Jeff Nero vs Electric in the first ever title match for the Y! Title. However he left Y! 24 June 2009. XWA (February 14th 2009 - ) Starting Out As A Rookie! K-Dog would debut in XWA as Kenyon for The Vendetta brand. Kenyon would first cut the lights in his entrance, and the media complained that the Lighting was too harsh to the vision of XWA viewers. Kenyon started dark matches in XWA. He would face Sweet Cheapshots, in what would be a successful debut of his Vendetta career, however the next week he would attack Akira The Hero, but Akira fought him off, later that night Kenyon lost to Suicide Viper. Kenyon kidnapped Suicide & XWA Interviewer Funaki, he would call out Akira backstage, and brawled with him. But Suicide attacked Akira, in what would be a backstage beat down. Kenyon confessed he was frustrated he lost, but Suicide is his partner and is a Natural Born Thriller. Kenyon would be put in a feud with Internet Critic, Hippy 2 Good. Hippy would berate Kenyon on WrestlingDaily, and Kenyon would challenge him for a match at Xtrememania, Hippy declined however. Kenyon would face Jeff Hardy at XtremeMania Main Event and win. Kenyon would then have his final angle with Hippy 2 Good at Xtrememania II, as well being in The Draft Choice battle royal. Kenyon attacked Suicide Viper, when the masked man tried to interfere on Kenyon's behalf and split up the Natural Born Thrillers. Kenyon won the battle royal later on, by eliminating Akira The Hero thanks to interference from a large man. Kenyon called out Hippy 2 Good, and got attacked by Hippy resulting in a haste retreat. Positively Vendetta Kenyon got to select his brand out of Mayhem and Vendetta. Kenyon had teased on XWA.COM he would choose Mayhem and when Suicide Viper was moved there, everyone was certain. Kenyon remained loyal and stayed as a Vendetta superstar, he however angered people like Gregory Vain, Akira & His old partner who is on Mayhem, Suicide. Kenyon would kick out anyone who entered the locker room, but resulted as Megaman being one and paid the price by being booked against Akira The Hero. Later that night Kenyon won the match with help from the same large man. XWF (2010) Kenyon debuted and won a fatal 4 way on XWF Collision In wrestling *'Finishing moves' *Da K Factor(named just K Factor in XWA) - Suplex to facebuster *Krusher(Scoop Slam) - Used on YWSE. *Guilty Conscience STO - 2009-2010, then used as a regular move *'Signature Moves' *Super Samoan Drop *Big Boot *Fallen Angle(Military Press to Samoan Drop) *Krush K - Chokeslam on Y! and YWSE *'Managers' *Raven Overflow *P-Dog *Se7en(Not official) *Suicide Viper Championships and Accomplishments ZGA World Television Champion(1 Time) Category:Wrestlers